Old Videos
by 08trekker
Summary: Just a little one-shot of a summer day when Blaine finds the New Directions' YouTube channel...enjoy!


Old Videos

Summer really was a good time. It was my first one with Kurt, and we were spending it together. We mostly hung around Lima, sometimes just the two of us, sometimes with his friends, but sometimes we visited Wes, David, Nick, or Jeff at one of their houses (scattered around Ohio...). But I didn't mind, and neither did Kurt—we got to see our friends, and spend hours alone in a car with our soulmate. Win-win for us!

On this particular summer day, we had nothing to do. All the Dalton boys were off on summer vacations to Europe or Fiji or something, while Kurt's friends were mostly busy. Finn and Puck spent all their time playing video games, and while I'm fan of video games, I didn't like hanging with Finn and Puck (it seemed like they were always trying to intimidate me); Tina and Mike had gone off on a vacation with their parents; Rachel was working 24/7 on an audition for something; and Mercedes was at Bible Camp. As we had no friends to hang with, we ended up on Kurt's coach. I took his computer and sat down at the end, and Kurt curled up next to me, reading.

I was aimlessly surfing the net when I found the channel. Even though I almost passed it, it caught my eye, and I clicked on it instantly. 'New Directions—Born This Way' turned out to be an amazing video, though I had to plug in earphones, as I didn't want to let on to Kurt that I knew. Once it was over, I just sat there, amazed. How did this boy, curled against my side, do all of that? And so well? After a second, I clicked 'replay', watching it again. Those hips, that shirt, his hair...how?

After watching _Born This Way_ about three more times, I looked to the right bar, checking whether there were any other numbers I could watch. The next video was _We Got the Funk _which sounded fun, so I clicked on it.

A low, deep, sexy, masculine voice filled my ears, and I wondered for a split second who it was? Not Finn, not Puck, not Artie, definitely not Mike, not Matt, not Sam...could it be? A second later, my question was answered, as no other than my beautiful boyfriend strutted onto the stage. Doing a little shimmy, my jaw dropped. How could he be so perfect? How could he fit into those jeans?

I watched the rest of the video, eyes focused solely on Kurt, picking his low voice out from the others. Once it was over, I replayed it...four times...can I use the excuse that I was bored?

After I had successfully memorized his whole performance, I looked once more at the bar to the right. _4 Minutes_, I read. Ooh, this should be good!

I was treated to a view of the marching band playing the opening measures to Madonna's great song, then a familiar voice came on, but it wasn't Kurt's. What the hell...when was Mercedes a Cheerio?

Dumbfounded, I watched as Mercedes came into view, and then I gaped at my hot boyfriend. He was strutting in again, this time wearing a Cheerio's warm-up clothes that I 100% approved of! The top left his arms open, only a fuzzy armband obscuring his flawless skin, and the pants could've been tighter, but they still looked amazing on him.

Watching as he sang and danced with the other cheerleaders, I absentmindedly wondered if he still had his uniform...and oh god, what was he doing with his hips? He ended up standing back to back with Mercedes, staring out into the crowd, amazed by the applause he was receiving. This was my favorite video so far...was nine times too many to replay?

Finally, when I couldn't take it anymore, I took out my earbuds, and turned to Kurt. "Kurt?" I asked, my voice strained.

He turned his head to look at me, his face inches away. "Yeah?" he asked, and his sweet breath washed over my face.

Not able to help myself, I leaned forward and kissed him deeply. After a stunned second, he began to reciprocate, and I forgot about the videos. When we finally parted, his hair looked like it had in _Born This Way_, and he was flushed. "What was that for?" he asked, amused.

Trying to remember what I'd been about to say, I wracked my memory. "Oh yeah, do you still have your Cheerio's uniform?" I asked.

His mouth fell wide-open. "How do you know about that?" he asked.

Grinning dazedly, I opened up my labtop again, and started the video. By the end, Kurt was blushing. "Um, yeah, I think I still have it somewhere, but I'm not sure where." he told me.

Giving him the puppy-dog eyes, I begged, "Find it, please? For me?"

Kurt laughed, and leaned forward until our faces were only inches apart. "Why, do you like it?"

Nodding, frantically, I tried to close the distance, but he pulled back, laughing. "Huh, this is weird. I never knew these were online. Oooh, I wonder if they have _Push It!_?" he wondered aloud.

"_Push It_?" I asked, hopeful.

He grinned evilly. "_Push It._" he said, and clicked on the link.

**A/N: Ah, isn't it fun to see what my weird brain comes up with when I'm bored! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, and if you really liked it, please review! Thanks so much!**


End file.
